When you think you know it all
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: The piceses of Kyle's past were starting to fit... all except the most important one...Who was he? Just when they think they have a ew lead, their world is turned upsidedown, and who is this sister and what could she play in this ? kyle xysailor moon


Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own anything to do with Kyle XY or Sailor moon. I only have one character and her name is Kayla.

* * *

A/n: this is sort of an alternate ending to "endgame…. More or less re-writing the episode. It's a sort what-if serneo. I don't know how far I'm going to go with this, but I'm going to do my best to try. Some of the sceans in this are from the show, but as I stated…. This isn't meant to be word-for-word. This takes place during, and towards the end of Sailor Moon S. Heart collections. Actions and looks are based off the live-action, version called PGSM.

* * *

Warnings: Standard warnings apply. This story may or may not include things of an adult nature such as sex, langue valance, and hints of same-sex relations. If you don't like, turn back.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The sound of singing filled the air as a figure rolled over in a bed. A hand reached out and grabbed the device sitting up, exposing a bear chest. Opening the device, the sinning stopped and she listened to a vice on the other end. "I need you to do something for me." It had said.

Blinking once or twice, she sighed. "What…. It'd better n-" she began her voice low as tan legs swung over the bed and white feet touched the carpet underneath. She pushed herself out of the confines the covers provided wondering out of the bedroom while the speaker continued to speak.

"No, its nothing like that…" the speaker stated cutting her off. "I just need you to go get someone. Their life is in danger…." It explained.

"Me and my senshi aren't your personal rescue service." The woman continued her voice low, but still harsh.

"This is a 'special' rescue mission, one I think you'll be interested in. it involves keeping you and your senshis' secrets. Because, someone just like you exists." The voce had said. This made the woman's blood run cold. Fear had flooded through her mind and body and she collapsed on the couch forven in place. In her mind she wanted to scream but her body wouldn't listen What could she do…? She really didn't know the voice on the other end, nor was she sure she could trust him. Any attempt of tracing the number failed.

"I'lll check it out…." Was the only safe reply she could think to give. She couldn't allow anyone to figure out her secret, and the few who knew it, were in extreme danger. She didn't give the speaker time to respond before her phone shut with a soft click.

:someone like us? Me…: she thought knowing her thoughts didn't involve her phycal disabilities in any fashion, at least this time.

Her phone sounded again, and she answered quickly so as not to disturb her partner who slept in the other room. "hello?" she said in a harsh wisper.

"you hung up before I could deliver the information that you require." The voice stated again.

"I won't let you use me or the senshi in any way. The fact you know this information alone makes you a threat." She spat being sure her voice remained quiet. She hadn't told her partner of her powers as of yet, and she didn't want him to find out, at least not like this.

"They will kill you too, if you don't." the voice returned.

"I said I'd check it out, nothing more nothing less. You so much threaten me again and I'll personally kill you." She warned ending the connection once more. This time she turned off her ringer and returned to the confert of her bed.

* * *

Half way across the world in Japan, two women sat in a coffee shop drinking and enjoying each other's compny. Both looked to be in their late teens early 20s and one looked like a male. From the short sandy blonde hair, and boys' style clothing one would never think this he were actually a she. However her companion looked very much like the female she was, what with the long teal hair and the dress. The woman with the short blond hair picked up her cell phone as it began to ring. "Moushi, moushi?" she began.

"We have a problem, a new threat is on the lose and I require your assistance in ridding the planet of it." A woman reported on the other end. "it has been allowed to exist for far to long, and every attempt the company has had ended in failure. "

"We have synced nothing.." the sandy-haired woman explained.

"His abilities haven't fully come into light yet, but it cannot happen." The woman explained.

"We understand….where is he.. now?" the sandy-haired woman inquired.

"We've tracked him to Washington USA." The woman stated ending the conversation before turning to a figure. "I've acquired assistance. 781227 will no longer be a problem. Keep trying to get near him though, make sure he doesn't leave."

"yes mam…" the figure stated before he too left.

* * *

"So this is the target?" the teal haired woman inquired as she and her partner stood in front of a two story house. The other woman nodded as two boys, both appearing to be teenagers came out.

The shorter of the two boys glanced over smile spreading across his face. "Check out the hot chick…"

His companion gave him a confused look. "She looks cool to me." At this comment, the younger boy just shook his head.

"Man, Kyle you just don't get it." He stated. "Maybe I can get me some of that." The boy continued not noticing the smirks plastered on the faceless of the two women.

"I think she's laughing at you…" Kyle announced as he glanced in their direction again.

"is that him?" the teal-haired woman confirmed once more.

"yeah 781227, must be called Kyle." Her partner confirmed.

"it's a shame we have to kill him though. He doesn't seam…" the teal haired woman stated her gaze fallowing Kyle as he vanished out of sight.

"I know michiru, but we must. Unlike the inner senshi, we have a mission, and we can't let personal emotion get in the way of that." The sandy-haired woman commented cutting off any chance of argument.

The woman formally known as Michiru, sighed deeply to herself as she and her lover continued to matain their distance. In order to get their target they must first corner their target alone.

After several hours of careful obersavation, the two outer senshi came to the conclusion, 781227, A.K.A. Kyle, was rarely ever seen completely alone. It appeared like, the people this Kyle, had been living with, knew something of his abilities, but not all, which ment his abilities had been exposed to outside foresees.

The two outer senshi knew now more then ever, that time wasn't on their side. If the mission were to be completed with great success, they'd have to work fast. The cover of nightfall provided the perfect distraction, but their plan didn't come without its complications.

* * *

A figure with messy short brown hair, cruised through a carnival setting late one evening. Her informant had told her this is where she'd locate her target. The sounds and smells however, temporally distracted her from her task, and the only thing that forced her to focus, was the fact she didn't have enough money. A pair of voices however, put her on the correct path. "Hey Kyle, want to go on the marry-go-round with me? Charlie thinks its stupid, but its fun." A woman, in her mid teens sujusted.

"Sure… what is it?" a male voice inquired.

"come on, I'll show you." The female continued and from the sound of the voices the male agreeded. However, all the horses had been taken, so the male chose to stand.

A male voice spoke from behind the woman. "You're here…"

The brown haired woman who'd be sent to check out Kyle, turned on her heal so fast that she nearly took a string of people with her.

"Who are you?" she questioned in a deadly low voice, her body poised to strike at any given moment.

"I work for your informant, Kayla…" the man stated, which only caused her to strengthen her stance. "I mean you no harm, I've been watching over Kyle."

"Kyle… so that's his name." she said, her voice low, but not as deadly, though she hadn't budged from her position.

The person in question, stared out from the ride, concentrating really hard in order to block out any other sound other then what he wished to hear. As he did this, Kayla's forehead begun to glow, and she could feel a pressure on her forehead.

"Your true form is starting to show, was the only thing she heard but the heat from this caused her to realize the man speaking had spoken the truth. She'd have to thank him later, but now…. She had to concentrate on the source.

A few moments later, she could feel the hand being removed form her forehead as the crowed around her had turned into a scenes of mass chaos. One name rang above the masses, and as fast as she could move, she approached the person.

"Someone help!" a woman called out. "Kyle! Kyle!"

Kayla finally made it over to the caracal, falling to her knees. She placed her hands over the shaking Kyle's chest, a faint glow covering them both. The moment his shaking stopped, Kayla removed her hands the faint glowing going along with it. Kyle fell into a light state of concuous, but Kayla could do nothing more for him. A pair of strong arms encircled her waist, pulling her up off her knees and placing her back into her wheelchair. Before she had a chance to speak, she could feel herself moving, and knew what had to be done… she could only hope the person pushing her would assist her in doing just that.

She felt herself stop for just a moment as a male voice entered her ears.""I'm sorry to have to do this, but you know how it works Tom." It stated. A second later, the brown haired woman heared a click of a hand gun, and she flexed her fingers against the sides of her wheelchair. Judging from the sound of the voice, she could tell this person appered to be very close to them. With her palms planted securely on the rims of her wheels, she moved quickly, jamming her footplate into the man's knee, her front wheel on his foot. The momentary distraction caused the man to drop his gun and give full attention to his now throbbing leg. Tom pushed the girl away from the man lifting her into his truck the chair in the back before speeding off.

"Sorry about that Kayla, are you alright?" Tom asked once they were far enough away.

She nodded not looking him in the eye. "No wonder…" she mused aloud to herself not even realizing she were speaking aloud. "No wonder that guy on the phone.. warned me…" The shock had just set in as more memories flooded her mind. Images of Kyle, slightly different, and bearing the royal symbol of the white moon kingdom.

"Kayla…?" Tom questioned causng the girl to snap out of her trance.

"Yeah?" Kayla replied not missing a beat. It appeared she hadn't spaced out at all. Suddenly the clues fit. "Kyle's my brother…" came poring out of her mouth.

"What!" Tom commented. He felt shocked such words came from her, but that would explain some of the observations he'd seen, and some of the reports. "Well here we are, the police station."

"Why are we here?" Kayla asked as she felt the truck come to a complete stop.

"Kyle has been listed as a missing person. You'll have to find some way to prove your story. I myself don't believe it, but it does make since now that I think about it." Tom explained. He said no more as he lifted Kayla's wheelchair out of the back of the truck only to see Kayla leaning against the side of it. He was about ask questions, but time was something he did no, t have. "Come on we don't have much time."

Kayla climbed into her chair the moment she felt it against the back of her leg and allowed Tom to wheel her inside. The sound of the station filled her ears and causing her to have to take it all in.

"We're here about the missing boy… going by the name of Kyle." Tom told an officer and within seconds found himself and Kayla escorted back to detective Green's office.

"Are you his parents?" the detective questioned.

"No, he has no living parents as of 2002, I m however his sister." Kayla reported. "Tom here just gave me a lift." Kayla reported.

"I see… I'll contact the triggers. We will have to do blood tests to determinine weaher you speak the truth or not, but that shouldn't be a problem miss…" the detective questioned.

Kayla cringed at the thought of having her blood drawn, but if she tried to get out of it, the police would no doubt suspect her of lying. She would have to use her powers to force the blood cells o match, that was if she could of chores. "No……" Kayla had spoken those words but her mind told a different tale, one filled with much fear.

"Well take her to the hospital we'll be along shortly." The detective instructed as Tom nodded.

Kayla climbed into Tom's truck with little difficulty. She had to calm her racing heart otherwise the blood tests would be a complete waste. If one would to look at her now, they'd think her fear was directly related to the idea of having blood drawn, but no. Kayla's world had been turned upside down as memories of Kyle invaded her mind. She couldn't understand why he hadn't come up before, or why Serenity fallowed in their mother's footsteps instead of a proper male hair. She couldn't dwell on it much longer though for time was something she felt neither had. The royal symbol hadn't appeared on him yet, that being the key word, but yet small traceses of moon power had escaped.

At the hospital, Kayla found herself unable to move too lost in her own thoughts. She could hear the nurse instructing her on what to do, and felt her body respond to the orders given…but if she spoke more then two or three words this she was not aware. A tap on the shoulder brought her out of her thoughts and all the sounds and smells overwhelmed her sinces. The pain in her arm where blood had been drawn finally redigistered and she winced. "Miss Tsukino?" the dective stated causing Kayla to finally respond.

"yes?" she inquired not sure what to say at the moment. She hadn't even had time to think of what she'd say to Kyle.

"Are you ready to see him now?" the detective inquired.

At her nod, Kayla found herself being wheeled into a one person hospital room. The darkness felt like a welcome relief on her throbbing head as apposed to the brightness of the hallway. "Princess…" entered her brain and for a moment it didn't click as to who had said it.

"Kyle do you recognize this woman?" an older woman asked confusion in her voice.

"Yes… came his reply. "She is my sister the princess Celene…."


End file.
